particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Le Parti Libéral
Pale Green|Seats1 Title = National Assembly Seats|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Canton Governorships|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.partilibéral.rl|party_logo = |politics = Politics of Rildanor|political parties = Political Parties of Rildanor|elections = Elections of Rildanor}} Le Parti Libéral (The Liberal Party) was a left-wing party in Rildanor which emerged in December 4118. It was established in opposition to the right-wing parties dominating the nation and as an alternative to more extreme left-wing parties. Its first and fourth leader, Louis Legrand is often credited with founding the party as a whole. Leadership elections used an internal vote within the party and only allows members of the National Assembly to run. The party was abolished in December 4125. History Activism Group (October 4116-December 4118) Le Parti Libéral grew out of an abandoned left-wing activism group. While the group only had around 20 members, all members were initially very passionate. Dissatisfied with their progress, however, many members left and the group was eventually disbanded. One man, Louis Legrand, however, wanted to continue their work and encouraged several other former members to join his newly founded party: le Parti Libéral. Monarchy Debate (December 4118-December 4119) The party's first major battle was in it's opposition of Parti de l'Impératrice Noire (PIN)'s plan to establish a symbolic Monarchy. During the lengthy debate period, Louis and the party argued strongly against the suggestion, claiming it was "non-democratic", ran the risk of a "madman" getting into power and influencing democracy, and provided "little to no benefits" for the nation. PIN's leader at the time, Claudette Auguste, argued it would bring "75 million" Crowns in tourism to the economy, but le Parti Libéral dismissed this as a relatively small figure. Auguste also argued it would provide a sense of "unity" to the nation, but le Parti Libéral dismissed this as they had seen no evidence (i.e. polls) for this and said it would rather make the people feel "inferior". During this period, Legrand also suggested that the proposed king was buying out PIN and hinted that Auguste may be corrupt. No evidence for this has been presented. Legrand later revoked this claim, saying: "I argue only that a monarch who is democratically selected runs the least risk of ill-found political persuasion and corruption". The party later offered to vote for the monarchy if PIN could suggest one "genuine" reason for it's establishment, and on the condition that the monarch is selected democratically. In Legrand's opinion, no such reason was offered, and the debate devolved into personal blows and insults on the eve of the election. Legrand eventually suggested Auguste simply put it to a vote and gave up arguing. Shortly after the 4119 election, with PIN falling into chaos, the plans to institute a monarchy were forgotten: "a decisive victory for le Parti Libéral," said leader Louis Legrand. Early Victories (December 4119) After virtually destroying PIN's plan to institute a monarchy, the party gained 9 seats in the National Assembly: a surprising success for a new party. In addition, the party gained two Canton governorships. It is believed this can be attributed to the party's clear visibility on the political stage after engaging in a large number of political debates. The party's main opponent PIN suffered significant losses and fell into chaos with the resignation of leader Claudette Auguste leading the party towards increasingly far-right ideologies under Charlène Beaux. Legrand said "this is a good day for liberal Rildanor. The people clearly believe in a liberal revolution as our party quickly gains success while PIN is on the verge of collapsing." Legrand promised the party would fight for "increasingly liberal" reforms in the new term. Damien Quint became the party's first deputy leader. First Leadership Contest (May 4120) After Legrand failed to negotiate any positions in the cabinet during the Minority Government Bid of 4119, Legrand came under fire from Deputy Leader Damien Quint. Quint publicly criticized Legrand's "emotionally volatile", "unprofessional" and "reactionary" behavior as well as his failure to gain any positions in the cabinet, saying "Legrand has led us through our first election, but he cannot lead us past it: we need a strong leader to combat even more radical policies from PIN and he is not the man for the job." Quint gained more support and a leadership election was called. Quint won with Legrand becoming the new Deputy Leader. The pair got on well despite this. Problems (December 4121-June 4122) In the December 4121 election, the party suffered a loss of 2 seats and lost both Canton Governorships. "More frighteningly," said Quint, "is that PIN has gained more seats. At least Travailleurs Radicaux, a left party, has the majority along with 1République, however. We are looking to encourage strong co-operation with them in the coming term." The election left an uncertain future for Quint and the party. Trouble For Quint Some within the party questioned Quint's ability to inspire people to vote and his effectiveness as a leader. The most notable critic was former leader and deputy Louis Legrand, who said he was "too moderate" and "lacked leadership". He also suggested that the party should move more left, possibly in response to Travailleurs Radicaux's success. The Cabinet Two major cabinet suggestions, one from former government party Front National and the other from new government Travailleurs Radicaux, became a hot topic of debate after the election. Parti Libéral supported TR's cabinet as it did not give any positions to their main rival PIN, though both originally gave Parti Libéral two positions. TR's eventually was successful. Rise of Dany Leclère (June 4122) In the second leadership election, unexpected winner Dany Leclère took the leadership. He said he was a "fresh" face to the party who, unlike both of the other candidates-Quint and Legrand-had not yet "tried and failed" to lead the party to success. Leclère was also the newly elected Minister for Justice at the time. Some argued he would be unable to deal with both positions, but he said he could "manage it easily with effort, support and determination." Party founder Louis Legrand came a close second, slightly behind Leclère. Thus, he continued to serve as Deputy Leader. Quint took only 11% of the vote and lost the leadership. He remained a member of the party and the National Assembly. He was appointed Leclère's official adviser, however. Leclère wanted the party to "fight for more policies" and to become "less moderate." He also said the party should work closely with Travailleurs Radicaux. An Uncertain Future (December 4123-June 4125) After dropping to just five seats in December 4123, the futures of both the party and Dany Leclère were uncertain. Leclère managed to remain party leader. Damien Quint did not run and decided to leave politics altogether. Leclère's Arrest and Legrand's Return (June 4125-December 4125) In June 4125 Leclère was arrested for manslaughter after a violent brawl. Legrand became the acting leader, condemning Leclère's actions. He later became the leader proper, with Lucas Delacroix becoming the new deputy. Legrand said it was a "bright light" against the "dark backdrop" of Leclère's actions. Abolition (December 4125) After the party lost all but one seat-Louis Legrand's-Legrand decided to abolish the party. Elections (Excludes 4125) Key Beliefs Socialism The party believes in a mildly socialist economic approach. It believes that the poor should be taxed less and the wealthy more. Freedom It believes in freedom and the importance of the individual over the state. Equality and Progressivism The party believes strongly in equality and social justice.